


Más Allá

by KevinLA



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevinLA/pseuds/KevinLA
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_J/gifts).



La luz brillaba, reflejándose en la arena blanca y las aguas turquesas. Un hombre, sentado en el suelo, contemplaba el recorrido de la estrella hacía el horizonte. Llevaba mucho tiempo así, quieto, absorto en sus pensamientos. Sin dar siquiera muestras de percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Como si su mente se hubiera ido, abandonando el cuerpo como una concha vacía. 

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja cuando apareció una pequeña luz en el firmamento. El destello fue haciéndose cada vez más intenso, hasta que se perfiló la silueta de una nave. El vehículo aminoró la velocidad a medida que descendía, hasta tomar tierra unos cuantos metros a espaldas del hombre. 

La brillante luz del atardecer resaltaba los intensos colores y símbolos que decoraban el fuselaje. En el vientre de la nave se abrió una escotilla, que fue ha apoyarse en el suelo formando una rampa. Entre los vapores de la descompresión descendió una figura. Su rostro metálico escudriñó el entorno y se encaminó hacia la figura recortada sobre el astro, atravesando su cada vez más larga sombra. 

Al llegar junto a él, se sentó a su lado, sacando al hombre de su ensoñación. Este le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y sonrió, antes de volver a dirigir su atención al paisaje que tenía enfrente. 

\- Ya has vuelto. 

\- Sí. Pero con las manos vacías -respondió el androide-. No me creo que no haya sido capaz de encontrar ni uno solo en todo el sistema de Indari –su voz transmitía frustración por el fracaso. Pero había algo más, aunque tratara de ocultarlo. 

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó el hombre con percepción, para el que no había pasado desapercibido. 

\- Pues que no lo entiendo. 

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, soy el único que puede hacerlo.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Pero de todas formas, ¿por qué hay que hacerlo?

\- Por esto –respondió abarcando el paisaje con los brazos-. Por eso. -Señalando las primeras estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo – por ti – terminó, mirando al androide. 

>> Llevo miles de años viajando por el universo. Ha sido una búsqueda egoísta, y tal y como has visto, infructuosa. Pero que no haya conseguido completar la tarea que me impulsaba no significa que no haya servido para nada. He conocido incontables mundos, civilizaciones y especies. Y eso me ha hecho darme cuenta de una cosa: todos somos lo mismo.  
El hombre cogió un puñado de arena y lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano, mostrándoselo al androide. 

\- Esta arena, tú y yo. Un ser vivo orgánico, uno inorgánico y partículas de roca. Estamos hechos de lo mismo, compuestos de los átomos que se forjaron hace miles de millones de años en el corazón de las primeras estrellas. 

\- Sabes perfectamente que yo no estoy vivo.… Fui construido para tu servicio – le cortó irritado el androide. 

\- Te creé porque necesitaba ayuda y compañía. ¿Acaso no te he tratado todos estos años como a un igual? – Asintió -. ¿Y acaso no has sentido rabia al echarme eso en cara? -Volvió a asentir, avergonzado -. Estás vivo y eres mi amigo. 

El hombre se dio cuenta de que la atención del androide se había desviado a su mano. Y al mirarla contempló cómo algunos de los granos de arena se movían. Acercó la mano para verlo mejor y descubrió que los granos en movimiento eran en realidad diminutos animalillos. 

Dejó escapar una carcajada, mientras se dibujaba una ilusión casi infantil en su rostro. 

\- ¡Fantástico!

Se los mostró a su compañero.

\- ¿Quién iba a pensar que en este planeta, alejado de todos los lugares habitados y sin ninguna característica de interés que lo distinga, encontraríamos vida? – Bajó la mano y depositó a los pequeños seres con cuidado sobre la arena. 

>>Se lo debemos, a todos los seres vivos y al universo que nos acoge. Hay todavía muchas cosas que desconocemos en nuestras galaxias, como acabamos de ver. Muchas preguntas sin respuesta y lugares por descubrir. Pero creo que ha llegado el momento de ir más allá. Tenemos que saber qué hay ahí afuera, de dónde venimos y a dónde vamos. Debemos conocer y entender nuestro universo. 

\- Pero no tienes por qué ser tú…. – repitió sin levantar la vista de la arena. 

\- ¿Y quién si no? Soy el único capaz de viajar esas distancias. Y de sobrevivir. No aseguro que vaya a tener éxito, porque no sé lo que me espera, pero soy el que más probabilidades tiene. 

El androide levantó la cabeza decidido a responder. Pero el hombre le cortó. 

\- Y no, no puedes venir conmigo. No voy a ponerte en peligro solo para no estar solo. Sé que podría necesitar tu ayuda, pero no voy a condenarte. A mí no me espera nadie. Y el mismo cariño y sentimiento de pertenencia tengo por nuestro hogar es lo que me impulsa a ir. Tú en cambio tienes muchas cosas por hacer y disfrutar. Un universo entero de oportunidades. Aprovéchalo. – le dirigió una mirada cargada de significado. - Además necesito que te quedes. 

\- Desde aquí no podré ayudarte si necesitas algo. 

\- ¡O sí! Quién sabe – le sonrió con cariño.

Esta vez el androide no respondió, hacía tiempo que había aprendido que en ocasiones era imposible hacer que su amigo cambiara de opinión, y era mejor aceptarlo sin discutir. Por mucho que le doliera.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. No hacía falta decir nada más. Bastaba con disfrutar de la mutua compañía mientras contemplaban los colores que proyectaba la estrella, que ya rozaba las lejanas montañas que se perfilaban en el horizonte.

· · ·

\- Bueno, creo que es hora – dijo el hombre.

Recogió la chaqueta tendida a su lado y se puso en pie. El androide lo imitó. Tras echar un último vistazo al paisaje que tenían ante ellos, se giraron y se encaminaron hacia los vehículos. Caminaron en silencio bajo los últimos rayos de luz. 

El hombre se detuvo para ponerse la chaqueta. 

\- Espérame aquí - guiñándole un ojo – tengo algo para ti. 

Se encamino hacia la caja azul y desapareció en su interior. 

Regresó al cabo de un rato, con un contenedor en brazos. Era cilíndrico, de paredes transparentes, y en su interior descansaba una forma oscura. 

Le entrego la capsula a su compañero que, tras reconocer su contenido, era incapaz de ocultar su asombro. 

\- Es…. – Intentó vocalizar. 

\- Sí. Ya sabes que esta es la última Tardis – acarició su superficie azul – no puedo permitir que se pierdan para siempre. Cuídala bien. Encuentra un lugar apropiado y ayúdala a crecer – el androide sostenía el contenedor en brazos, apoyado con delicadeza en su pecho-. Quién sabe, quizá algún día podamos surcar el universo juntos, cada uno en su Tardis. 

Asintió.

\- ¿Llevas el comunicador?

Depositó la cápsula en el suelo con cuidado y sacó el aparato de una de las bolsas que colgaban de su cintura.

\- Comprueba que sigue bien configurado.

Lo activó. Y al instante les llegó un pitido desde el interior de la Tardis en respuesta. 

\- Bien – sonrió satisfecho-. Nos tendremos que apañar sin el equipo de sondas. Suponía que podrías conseguirlo sin problema. En fin, conectado a tu nave, con su potencia, deberíamos poder comunicarnos sin problema. Pero recuerda, cuanto más me aleje más tardará en llegar la señal. No sé cuanto tiempo me llevará este viaje, ni hasta dónde podré llegar, pero espero que podamos hablar durante bastante tiempo. 

Se quedaron en silencio. Observándose mutuamente. Incapaces de contener sus sentimientos, el hombre se acerco al androide y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. 

\- Te voy a echar de menos …. – su voz metálica se quebró.

\- Hablaremos – le aseguró.

El androide le tendió la mano. 

\- Adiós, David. 

\- Hasta la vista, compañero – estrechándosela.

Dio un paso atrás y contempló a su amigo durante unos instantes con una amplia sonrisa. 

Se dirigió hacia la Tardis con paso ligero, y de un salto traspasó el umbral. Antes de cerrar la puerta se giró una última vez, con una visible emoción. 

\- Allons-y! 

· · ·

El androide, con la cápsula de la semilla en brazos, siguió con la mirada el ascenso de la Tardis. Hasta que no fue más que un pequeño punto luminoso, y acabo perdiéndose entre las estrellas. 

Al girarse, una luz en movimiento captó su atención. Vio lo que parecía una estrella caída, rodando duna abajo. Pronto se le unieron más y más. Hasta que la suave arena de la superficie del planeta no parecía si no un reflejo del firmamento. Las fronteras entre los cielos y la tierra se desdibujaron. Ya no estaba en pie, si no flotando entre los astros. Desde ahí contemplaba la inmensidad de la existencia, antigua y basta, pero al mismo tiempo viva e interconectada. Y fue en aquel instante, mientras aquellos miles de millones de pequeñas criaturas luminiscentes se dirigían a las aguas cuando comprendió que David siempre estaría con él. 

Ese había sido su último regalo. 

Abrazó con más fuerza la semilla, y se dirigió a su nave.

· · ·

David detuvo la Tardis. Se dirigió a la puerta y se asomó al exterior. 

Luz y oscuridad. 

A un lado tenía el universo, inmenso, vibrante. Una muralla de colores. A su alcance divisaba los últimos objetos celestes de las regiones más exteriores, en su lento pero imparable avance. Y detrás, un conglomerado de galaxias, nebulosas y estrellas. 

Al otro lado, oscuridad. Frio. Nada. 

Era un cambio tan repentino, tan perfecto, que parecía artificial. Una gran frontera que dejaba todo atrás, la última frontera. 

Había llegado su momento. De hacer lo que llevaba haciendo toda la vida. Viajar. Más allá.


	2. Epílogo capítulo 1

La Tardis no era más que un diminuto punto en la inmensidad de la negrura. Flotaba, inerte y silenciosa, avanzando gracias a la inercia. 

En su interior reinaban la penumbra y el frio. 

De repente, un pitido desgarró el silencio. Y un pequeño punto blanco comenzó a parpadear en la esquina de la pantalla. A la tenue luz del aviso, un bulto se estremeció en la oscuridad de un rincón. Poco a poco fue incorporándose, y acercándose al panel de control con paso vacilante y pesado. 

David encendió la pantalla, y su luz reveló un rostro pálido y agotado. El sistema le informo de un mensaje entrante. Eso lo dejó estupefacto. Jamás había imaginado que algo así pudiera ocurrir realmente. Accedió al mensaje. Y lo que vió lo dejó bloqueado. Su corazón se aceleró de forma peligrosa. 

\- No…. 

No podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla, mientras trataba de darle un sentido del que carecía. 

\- No, no, no. 

Se froto la cara tratando de despertarse. No lo entendía. Mejor dicho, lo entendía muy bien. Y eso era lo que no tenía sentido. 

\- ¡Es imposible!

Dirigió una mirada suplicante a la pequeña fotografía pegada sobre la pantalla, descolorida por el paso del tiempo. En ella aparecían una mujer rubia y un hombre con gabardina, ambos sonrientes. No sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba consejo. Volvió a centrar su atención en lo que mostraba la pantalla.

Eran dos carácteres circulares, con pequeñas variantes de puntos en su interior, secillo. Portando un mensaje tan corto como inquietante.

Ven a casa.


End file.
